4tmufandomcom-20200215-history
The Zucco Crime Family
A History In 1912, and prior, the Zucco Crime family was little more then a small time group of soldiers working in a low position in the Greco Mafia family, with Zucco working as Capo of the small group of soldiers. They operated on small time jobs and posed little threat to the world around them. In April of 1912 after surviving what could have been disaster aboard the titanic instead of returning to Sicily as had been planned Zucco began a new life in the states and joined the Five Points Gang. It was during that time the Zucco Crime Family began it's proper start. In time after rising through the ranks Zucco took control of the Five Points Gang through the murder of its former leader the group unofficially became known as the Zucco Crime Family. In the years to follow operations expanded, and smaller gangs were absorbed into the membership of the Five Points. Soon Zucco had an army under his control, less one cohesive gang as it appeared from the outside looking in, and more a controlled collection of many smaller gangs held together by one man: Anthony Zucco. He'd managed to form his own Cupola,' '''but instead of merely settling disputes between member gangs he ruled the whole organization with an iron fist becoming a don of dons the CEO of the Business of Crime. When New York Burned during the Battle of New York, the Five Points assisted the heroes in battling off Central Powers forces. Their assistance cemented them wrongfully in the public eye as a force for good. This impression was only solidified with Zucco's direct assistance in the rebuilding of New York into Gotham and Metropolis, aided even further by the views of the general public on Prohibition. During prohibition the five points flourished further then they ever had before. They absorbed into their ranks almost every criminal organization on the eastern seaboard growing to an unimaginable position of prevalence and power in the U.S. A branch of the gang was opened in Sicily in 1925 bringing the entire organization back around full circle. The Power Structure The Five Points gang operates less in the traditional sense of a criminal organization and more like a conglomerate. At the top is Boss Zucco, who controls the activities policies and motivations at the highest level as what the public would call a 'Godfather'. Beneath him there are a series of Bosses who run the gangs underneath him. Not all of them are traditional Italian Mafia, many coming from all walks of life running all kinds of different organizations but still answering to the code of conduct dictated by Zucco. A series of even smaller gangs operate under those gangs, and beneath them each have their own chain of command that dictates how they operate to best profit the organization as a whole. The Rules All across the Five Points are a set of universal rules that apply to every gang serving as a part of the organization. The punishment for breaking The Rules is execution. The Laws are in no particular order: # All debts die with the one who owes them. # Do not involve the family of a rival in your rivalry, if you have a problem with someone deal with it directly with them. # Do not involve yourself with state authorities or rely on their services, even when you have been the victim of a crime. # Do not interfere in the business of others. # Never report a crime to the authorities for any reason. # If convicted of a crime you have not committed, you will to serve the sentence without giving the police any information about the real criminal, even if that criminal has nothing to do with the Five Points. '''Member Groups' These are just a few of the gangs that form the basis for the Five Points Falcone Crime Family (Italian) One of the larger gangs in the Five Points, the Falcone crime family operates on a code of ethics that see's them staying out of the drug business entirely. They're lead by Carmine "The Roman" Falcone, and deal mostly in rum running and back room casino's across the city of Gotham Stromwell Crime Family (Italian) Dealing mostly in the sale of Opioids this Gotham based organization is run by Zucco's own uncle Arnold Stromwell. It's one of the larger organizations in the city. Maroni Crime Family(Italian) Run by Salvatore "The Boss" Maroni This is one of the largest gangs in Gotham rivaled only by The Falcone Family. Despite both being a part of the five points they often end up stepping on eachothers toes and engage in direct open conflict between each-other usually hiring outsiders to do the fighting for them as to avoid breaking the Five Points rules. Bertinelli Crime Family(Sicilian) Cimina, Sicily, the Bertinelli Family has been a notorious presence in the Gotham City underworld since its a arrival. Initially attempting to stage a coupe of the Five Points, it was absorbed after a good deal of open warfare between the two organizations. There remains a good deal of bad blood between the leader of the Bertinelli family Franco Bertinelli, and boss Zucco over the methods which were used to recruit them into the fold. After their 'defection' from the Sicilian families they've also been on the wrong side of Sicilian Mafia Don Stefano Mandragora. Gazzo Crime Family(Italian) Based out of Metropolis' suicide slums and run by Bobby "The Don" Gazzo this organization mostly deals in protection rackets, but has branched out into automotive theft in recent years. Their leader Bobby is good friends with Carmine Falcone, and it's no secret the two families are incredibly close. Cassamento Family(Sicilian) Run by Santo Cassamento and operating mainly in Metropolis this gang mostly deals in Opioids, with a few speakeasies located throughout the city. Sullivan Crime Family(Irish) A highly relied upon group for the Five Points. This group of Irish Hitmen are often used not just to carry out important missions against groups outside the Five Points but even on other branches of the massive organization. They're a group of beloved problem solvers who can turn a situation around for a very modest fee. Ibanescu Crime Family(Romanian) This group runs a series of animal fights, human trafficking and prostitution rings out from their base in the Upper East Side. The group is run by Romanian mobster Dragos Ibanescu, who does so with a ruthless efficiency. Odessa Mob (Russian) Run by Russian Mobster Vasily Kosov, this organization handles most all of the illegal arms distribution for Metropolis and Gotham. They're often supplied under the table in the Upper East Side by the various arms manufacturers with weapons denied use by the US military, or simple overstock which 'falls off' the trucks Riley Crime Family (Irish) This organization run by Sean Riley specializes in the production and distribution of alcohol for the various speakeasies from Metropolis To Gotham to even further reaches of the U.S. Their operations are considered highly successful, and their products of the highest quality. They're a very well respected organization across the booze enjoying public. The 100(Multi-ethnic) Run by Albino African-American Tobias Whale, this criminal enterprise handles the sides of the business no other branch really wants to get involved in. They deal with some of the worst, most dangerous criminal ventures from their base of operations in Metropolis. Their leadership has changed many times over due to their tendency to disobey the rules of the Five Points often going after the families of those who slight them, and taking situations a bit further then any of the other gangs are willing to go. They're well known for their brutality and effectiveness. East Side Dragons(Japanese) This small gang controls the majority of dog fighting operations in Metropolis and Gotham. They have a decentralized power structure with no real leader. They're much less a gang then they are a collection of dog fighting rings all operating under the supervision of the Five Points. Recently the Yakuza in Gotham have begun to subtle insert themselves into the ranks of the East Side Dragons taking the organization over for themselves and positioning it for a break away from the Five Points. Ghost Dragons (Chinese) A group of martial artists working as leg breakers for the other gangs. They're the group people turn to when they want someone sent a message without actually killing them. They also run alcohol smuggling from Japan to Metropolis and Gotham. Burnley Town Massive(African) A collection of many smaller gangs belonging to the disenfranchised blacks of gotham and metropolis, the B.T.M. lead by Able Crown is a powerful organization in its own right operating from the shadows to control the majority of automotive theft, running a series of Chop-shops that span the two cities. They also operate the Able Crown Youth Center where proceeds go in order to give the disenfranchised youth of the twin cities a fresh chance at life giving them full educations, and a chance at a life free from crime. Sons of David(Jewish) Run by the notorious Dutch Shultz out of Metropolis, this gang is known for its extortion rackets and loanshark businesses. Its leader is particularly known for his brutal tactics, and tendency to punish his men by cutting their fingers off.